


Bad for both

by byulyjh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Lovers, GIVE JISUNG PIZZAS, M/M, Teasing but no smut, a few dirty jokes, flirty jisung, minho is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: what happened when two badboy who despised each other pretend to be bestfriend just for a free pizza? its started with pizza and end with kisses





	Bad for both

**Author's Note:**

> i finish this in such a rush sorry if it didn't reach your expectation!

 

 

There's this boy named Lee Minho. Someone who teachers considered as a the most laziest person in the school. He is bad in many ways. Not that type who involved in drug, traficking people or gambling. Just the normal type of 'badboy' for highschool level. Minho was known for his words. He never backed up on whatever he have said. He did what he said and it terrifies most people. Bullying is like his favorite hobby ever. Never done any of the homework since the first year. Kim Seungmin, that poor kid is always his victim for his homework. He despised cute things, so much. He preferred dark or grey colors and never for bright. Eventhough he is someone who people always avoid at school, there's still hundreds of boys and girls tried to win him over. Making bet on whoever get his attention first going to be the Queen for the school. Thats the thing, Minho never shows interest for girls neither boys, whenever someone confessed to him, he either laugh it off or just brutally rejected that person. Lee Minho is a thing at the school, everyone knows him, scared of him and want to befriend him. By far, his only friend is Changbin. Another person who loves dark but quite the opposite of Minho. Weirdly, Changbin likes cute things. Making the others wonder how Minho befriend him.

 

Another side of the school, here another badboy who surprisingly trying to take over Minho's spot. Han Jisung, a year below Minho. At first, Jisung was one of the ordinary student and even adore Minho but yeah who he kidding? Jisung likes attention and he hates when Minho got the spot. So thats how he slowly changing to be bad. But not the Minho type of bad but still bad in other way. If someone ever said Han Jisung, they immediately know who he is. The biggest flirt in the school. Making his sweet words as the weapon. Breaking hundreds of boys and girls heart like changing clothes. Jisung is totally opposite of Minho. He loves cute things, he like bright colors. He sometimes bullied too but not too much (since he need to keep his reputation as the better minho) He is loud to be honest since he likes attention so he used it as the way to be known. Oh yeah, he got another sassy bestfriends, Lee Felix and Hwang Hyunjin. Both just loud as him. No wonder theyre friends.

 

Minho know Jisung exist. But he doesnt care. He just think Jisung just another attention seeker who want his attention. He never know how Jisung look like but from what Changbin said, that Jisung is kinda 'cute' and that make Minho wondered. Changbin never ever compliment someone accept himself and it make Minho questioned just how cute that boy is. Its not like he didnt want to ask Changbin to called the boy for him, he just dont want his reputation to fall. He knows everyone eyes are on him and Jisung and if they ever interacted, the school going to be closed down from the chaos. And another reason is he doesnt want Changbin to think that he is interested at the latter. Yes, he is interested but never in THAT way. Minho think he have saw Jisung once before when he was on the way to the lab but it just like flaslight. He got no times to pay more attention and remember all the details about Jisung. All he knew was Jisung's hair is brownish and he shorter than him. His face? Still a mystery to Minho.

 

Despite never meet before, they still managed to caught up into a verbal fights ONCE and it make it clear for the whole school population on how bad their relationship are. It was lunch break, but both Minho and Jisung didnt come out to eat. Jisung class was on the other side of Minho's class. Minho is struggling to catch some sleep and Jisung is struggling to copied homework from his classmates. Its all started with Jisung's screamed.

 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE WROTE HERE? I CANT FUCKING UNDERSTAND??? UGHHHHHHHH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING" Jisung screamed out of frustation, his brain still trying to understand what his friend have wrote down

 

"I SWEAR TO GOD, WHOEVER CAN READ THIS IM GOING TO PAY YOU 2 DOLLARS"

 

"PLEASE IM SO DESPERATE ANYONE CAN HEAR ME? HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE"

 

After about 5 minutes screaming non-stop, Minho finally screamed back.

 

"CAN YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? IM TRYING TO SLEEP"

Jisung head look up, rolled his eyes once he heard the yelling from the other side of his class.

 

"YES BITCH SCHOOL LITERALLY FOR YOU TO SLEEP HA HA"

 

"COME AGAIN???" Minho said, slowly losing his patience

 

Students have gathered on the balcony, trying to keep quiet as possible for them to hear the two boys fight.

 

"NOTHING OLDMAN, GO TO SLEEP ALREADY I DONT NEED YOUR BULLSHIT FOR NOW"

 

"OLDMAN??DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO ARE YOU TALKING WITH?"

Jisung chuckled, he seriously not in the mood to play some riddles since his Physic homework is more important for now.

 

"DO I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE?? BUT NAH SORRY SWEETIE IM NOT INTERESTED" Jisung said back, satisfied with his words

 

"IM LEE MINHO"

 

Jisung could heard a gasp and some mumbles from downstair. And he himself, quite shocked but trying to play it cool.

 

"OKAY SO LEE MINHO, MY NAME IS HAN JISUNG. DONT FORGET MY NAME EITHER. NICE TO HEAR YOUR VOICE BY THE WAY"

Minho heard it clearly. 'Han Jisung', he repeated that names for few times before think he should be sleep rather then verbally fight with the latter. And from that moment, both boys have engraved in their heart that they hate each other so much.

 

It was Thursday, Jisung want some pizza. He craved for days now and he really need his pizza rush by now and nothing can stop him. Accept one thing, his wallet. He is darn broke these days. He have used his allowance to pay his debt for his newly bought guitar. He went to his favorite pizza shop and surprisingly they give out free pizzas for bestfriend since it was National Bestfriend Day. And that's how Jisung quickly get out from the shop and looking for someone who look the same age as him. He not gonna stop today, free pizzas is all he need for now. As he look around, his eyes then fixated on a figure who walk toward his direction and yes, he also in the school uniform like him. Make it more believable that they both are bestfriend.

 

"Excuse me?" Jisung said, stop the boy from walking.

No weird thing but Jisung think his heart have stop beating the moment he saw the other upclose. 'beautiful' is the only word for now.

 

"Um yes?" the latter said.

 

"Can you help me for minutes? its really urgent" 

 

"Im sorry but i really cant... On whatever you trying to do"

 

"Aweee pleasheeeee,, just this one time... i think i will die if you dont help me" Jisung said, shot his famous pleading eyes.

 

The boy sigh before nodding half-heartedly before he found himself dragged inside the full pizza shop. They need to wait in line before getting to the counter and for Minho it was weird for him to get into pizza shop with someone who are not his brother or changbin. What's weirder is he dont even know this boy who now enthusiastically looking over at the pamplets that he grab by the front door. The boy going to freak out once he know who is him. After few minutes, its finally their turn. Jisung hand casually was on top of Minho's shoulder and Minho almost cursed at the boy but when he look at the latter, the latter wear a -please-play-along- face and Minho was quiet shocked by how fake the latter's smile was.

 

"Hello, Happy National Bestfriend Day! And i assume you come with your bestfriend?" The cashier said, eyeing both of them

 

"Ah, yes we are" Jisung replied, almost too quick

 

"Okay, what topping would you like to get?" The girl asked while pointing out at the special menu for today

 

"Is hawaiian chicken with additional cheese alright for you Minseo-shii?" Jisung asked, looking at the latter, trying to actually shows that theyre bestfriend indeed.

The cashier laugh a little making Jisung confused.

 

"Im sorry, did i said something funny?" Jisung asked

 

"You called him Minseo but his nametag there showed Lee Minho... Are you guys sure you are bestfriend?" The girl said, pointing at Minho's nametag

right. Jisung forgot to ask his name. He quietly cursed himself under his breath

 

"Ahhaahhahaha Minseo is his nickname that i used since we childhood hehehe but yeah Minho is his real name" Jisung said, trying to cover it up his best.

minho. lee minho. wait. doNT TELL ME THAT HE IS ACTUALLY THE LEE MINHO? Jisung quickly look over at the boy who beside him and he quickly put his hand down from the shoulder. Minho? he just smirk. and Jisung? he now still craving for pizza and a feel a rush of blood at his cheeks.

 

"Also, i want a cup cola. How bout you?" Minho said, nudge Jisung side but Jisung still surprised by the fact and Minho just cant help but to continue smirk.

 

"Make it two then.."

 

The girl quickly put it on the list, "anything else you want to add? but anything outside the promotional menu need to be payed"

 

Minho hummed to himself before he look back at Jisung, "Anything else you want?"  
Jisung slowly shake his head but his eyes are caught at the icecream corner and Minho just know it.  
"Three chocomint icecream please," Minho said, smiling at the girl before take his wallet out and pay for it. After few minutes both of them got their order and decided to sit at the provided table. Jisung still quiet as ever, probably cursed himself for asking Lee Minho to accompany him and perhaps because he actually said that the latter was beautiful the moment he saw him. Jisung look over at Minho, he still smirk. That darn smirk.

 

* * *

 

"You know me dont you?" Minho ask  
Jisung slowly nod before he sigh and said "Perhaps, you know me too"  
Minho head shot up. What did he mean by that? There's no way in hell he kno-

 

"Im Han Jisung"

 

oh. OH. that loud boy. Minho smirk slowly dissappeared. Well this is awkward. Two enemy eating pizza together? Just to make it less awkward, their orders come in time and it perhaps saved both of the boy from slowly killing each other verbally again.

 

"I dont know what flavors you like but i purposely bought 3 and two of it was for you" Minho said, handing the two icecreams to Jisung and he shyly take it. Just as he want to ask why, Minho already cleared himself "Your eyes shows how much you want that icecream so i just think buy 2 for you wont hurt"

 

"o-OH thankyou..."

 

"And sorry for dragging you into this mess,, Im desperately want to eat pizzas and this shop actually gave out free pizzas as in for National Bestfriend Day but my friends arent here with me so i just casually look over at the street then i saw you... if i know it was you i would never ask" Jisung said, sipping his cola

 

"So you would never want to eat with me?" Minho asked.

Jisung blinked for seconds. is he flirt or is he seriously curious?

 

"no. its nothing like that.. but you know, we both hate each other so it doesnt make sense for us to be bestfriend"

 

"right. it doesnt make sense."

 

"right."

 

And that's how their conversation was cut off and they both finished the pizzas rather quickly so the awkward atmosphere would wash off. They both walk home feeling unsure of the whole situation. The next day, Friday. Minho walk to his class alone today since Changbin didnt come as in he got fever. Its not like he didnt like being alone but he suddenly feel the need of a company and weirdly enough, today he saw Jisung everywhere he goes. When he get into the school gate he saw Jisung sitting at the bench with his friends, when he go to the toilet he saw Jisung walking on the other side of balcony, when he go to buy sandwich for lunch he saw Jisung eating apples. Suddenly, his day is full Jisung. Life hate him, that was what he conclude.

 

As in cue, he bumped into Jisung and his friends. They both stopped for awhile, just like a scene in the movie, everything also stop moving as their eyes meet. The students eyes are on them, the air suddenly feel too heavy for everyone. Scared for any scene that might happened.

Jisung smile first.

 

The students wait for Minho reaction.

 

Minho smile back.

 

_Wait_. It wasnt the smirk or the smug smile. It the smile they never seen before. It genuine. Them getting more curious about the two, have they make up? Did they become friend? What is happening here? Even Felix and Hyunjin who are beside Jisung was shocked by it.

 

"Hi Jisung"

 

The entire hall full with gasp and slow screamed from the students. Did Minho just 'HI' to Jisung? What is going on today?

 

"Hi Minho"

 

They both break away and continue whatever theyre doing after the bell ring started ringing. Everyone is still shocked by the scene. Some even said that they plot something big or perhaps it just few words before got into a big fight and that moment everyone in the school praying for the same thing, peaceful.

 

"Dude, you really have to explain something..." both Hyunjin and Felix said, urges Jisung to say something. 

 

"Its nothing." Jisung smirk, then left his two bestfriend hanging.

Minho get back into his classroom. Taking his bag and few books before walking out and ready to be home. Then he saw Jisung, walking with earphones on and his buttons down, making him look kinda badass and cool. The cliche badboy look. But he still manage to look cute, with cute smiles and puffy cheeks whenever he talk. And Minho think he got one problem. As soon as he get home, he took few minutes to lay down and trying to calculate all the possibilities before he make a decision. He then fished out his phones from his pocket before he go to Changbin contact name.

 

"Hello Changbin, are you feeling a little okay now?"

 

"um Hello Minho? Are you okay? You have never asked before,,, but thankyou for your concerned im actually feel a little alright after a long sleep...so whats up? You never called before?" 

 

"I think i have problem?" Minho said, biting his below lips

 

"u-Um still so not like you but yeah what is it?"

 

"... remember when i said i hate cute things?" 

 

"um yes, you practically say it everyday"

 

"i think, i like one cute thing" Minho said. 

 

"Woah, what thing is that? What thing have kicked some sense into you huh?" Changbin excitedly asked

 

"Han Jisung"

 

"....."

 

"Changbin???"

 

"Come again? Who?"

 

"I said, Han Jisung. He is the cute thing that i like"

 

"Dude, come over my house right now. i need explaination"

and that Saturday is actually a day for Changbin to fully accept that his bestfriend actually have feelings and that Sunday is a mass lecture from Changbin to Minho on 'How to not make it obvious'

 

Minho has never been in love so he doesnt know how to react or what to do when it comes to crushes or love. He dont have any other way then consult to Changbin. As far as he knew, Changbin has dated ONCE in his life and it was 4 years ago before they even met so he didnt know whether Changbin is lying or not but for now he really desperate for help.

 

"Should i be nice to him?" Minho asked

 

"umm not necessarily since the whole school knew you both are enemy... it can be weird if suddenly you guys talk"

 

"but, if you really like him that way i guess just do what you want... People will catch on later though" Changbin continued.  
Minho sigh in frustration. Just why he need to like someone who hate him and he hate.

 

"I guess, talk to him about it.. dont confessed yet, just be friend... take it slow dude"

 

"umm,,, thankyou changbin. Even it was not that helping but still thankyou"  
Changbin chuckles and said "still cant processed that you fell for him just because he look cute eating pizzas? that simple?"  
Minho smacked Changbin on the head "You dont see it, his cheeks look puffy and when he eat his eyes l-"

 

"OKAY STOP GOT IT YOURE IN LOVE OKAY MISTER OKAY" Changbin said, still laughing and Minho just throw him a middle finger.

Monday come too fast for Minho liking. Its not like he didnt want to see Jisung but he afraid if he scares the latter and perhaps Jisung dont even have the heart to befriend him. He will be heartbroken for sure. The first class is boring is hell and Minho dont like it one bit. He sleep in anyway and his teacher never really bother what he doing as long as he didnt interrupt the learning session. As soon as the boring class ended, he quickly get out and stand by the balcony, eyes looking for Jisung.

 

"Looking for Jisung? I saw him with his friends walking to the cafe" Changbin said and Minho make no time waste as he quickly walk toward the cafe leaving Changbin behind. As soon as he spot Jisung with his other two friends, he suddenly become soft. And he hate how Jisung can make him soft just by standing there, he hate how much Jisung affected his heart and brain.

 

"Jisung, Minho walking toward us..." Felix whispered quitely just for the two friends heard. Jisung and Hyunjin head quickly shot up looking at the figure that handsomely walk like it was runaway. Jisung cant help but to blush a bit on how he think the latter look so hot.

 

"Jisung, we need to talk" Minho said almost urgently

 

"For what?" Jisung asked back, trying to compose himself

 

"its..something"

 

"Right now?" 

 

"After school, at the changing room?" Minho whispered so only Jisung can heard. 

 

"Um okay." Jisung simply nodded.

Long short after that, Minho walked away. Leave all the school population with assumptions about the two relationship.

 

"Han Jisung. You need to tell us what is actually happening?" Felix impatiently trying to ask Jisung

 

"Nope. Never. I wont talk about it"

 

Just like that, he brush his friends off and keep eating so it will prevent him from talking about him.

After somewhat hours feel like decade, the class finally over for today. Minho already at the changing room since he skip two classes. Patiently waiting for Jisung to come and prepare on what he going to say at Jisung. He is nervous.

 

"Minho, im here" Jisung said as soon as he walk inside the changing room. The place is never really used by the students and Jisung feel kinda scared since he think that Minho are planning to murder him there. 

 

"Come here" Minho screamed from the other side of the changing room. Minho is at the place where all the cabinet was. As soon as he find Minho, he contemplating whether he should just play it cool and ask what he want or he sit down first.

 

"Sit." Minho ordered and Jisung do so. Jisung hate how he cant talk back and he hate how he suddenly act shy infront of Minho. 

 

"What is it?" Jisung quickly asked, thinking that he will be in dangerous if they talk for a long time.

 

"Nothing, i just want to see you" Minho said.

 

Jisung is quiet shocked. He dont even know if he heard it right and he also dont know why his stomach suddenly churning and his heart beating so fast.

 

"W-what?" 

 

"I said i want to see you"

 

"Did you just flirt with me, Minho?" Jisung asked bravely and all he earned is a playful smirk. Well, Jisung is ready to show what flirt look like is.

 

"You did know i was famous for my flirting skill right?" Jisung coyly asked

 

"Oh you are?"

 

Jisung make no time and bravely walk to Minho and stopped infront of him. Bend down a little to their eyes are on the same level. Jisung then carressed Minho's jaw and cup his face, smirking and said "Well i am"  
Minho was caught up at first but he tried to payback. His eyes then slowly wondered to Jisung's plump lips. He bite his lower lips and then he saw that Jisung was flustered by his action. The blush on Jisung's cheeks was seen and Minho swear that Jisung look cuter that way. So he decide to tease more. Minho then get closer to Jisung's ear and take in the fragrance. Jisung smell sweet and Minho almost lost control that moment, he can feel that Jisung suddenly shuddered once he breath near Jisung's ear.

 

"Your lips look good,,, wonder how it feel on mine" Minho whispered on Jisung's ear. 

Jisung hand now slowly placing at the back of Minho's head and he dont even know how but he right now sit down on top of Minho's lap. But Jisung pay no attention on it, what important now is he need to tease back.

 

"Remember when i ate the icecream you bought for me?" Jisung asked, and Minho nodded in response.

 

Jisung quickly whispered to Minho's ear "Dont you wonder how my lips will look like around your huge icecream?" Jisung felt Minho become a little bit cold. Okay maybe he gone too far by that. But what surprised him is when Minho suddenly put his hand around Jisung's waist, make sure Jisung sit comfortably on his lap and he then look straight into Jisung's eyes. Both of them dont know anymore what atmostphere is this.

 

"Jisung, i dont know if you can take it" Minho speak

 

"t-take it WHAT?" Jisung stuttered. Jisung does think about something nasty now. 

 

"It will be alot to take at once" Minho said again

 

"w-what...." Jisung is the one who feel colder now. Blush come creep on his puffy cheeks. 

 

"i like you" Minho confessed.

 

ah i thought he is thinking about _that_. wait. he what me?

 

"You what?" Jisung asked back, surprised. 

 

"I...I like you"

 

"You dont play with me right?" Jisung said, unsure and still shocked. 

 

"I never take back what i said.. And im serious" Minho eyes started to drop when he feel like Jisung wont ever like him that way. Yeah he did know, who are they before they meet and how it will shocked the latter. He swear he wont get angry at Jisung if he rejected him. 

 

Jisung feel restless he doesnt know what to do. But seeing how Minho suddenly become dull and how butterflies inside his stomach actually reacting he could tell that it was not one-side. Jisung then place back his hand behind Minho's neck, forcing Minho to look up. His eyes wandering to Minho's lips. Its tremble and Jisung almost feel bad. Jisung slowly move his head forward, his eyes still looking at that beautiful lips. He stop for awhile to look at Minho reaction when they was an inch apart. Seeing Minho close his eyes, he know that the latter also want this. Jisung then close the space between them. It was slow. Awkward and weird at the same time. Jisung have kissed several peoples before but he swear, Minho taste different. Minho taste like mint and strawberry. For Minho, he never kissed before as Jisung is his first love. He doesnt know what to do so he let Jisung take the lead for now. Jisung bit Minho's bottom lips make a quiet moan let out from his mouth and Jisung quickly push his tounge in. It was a weird feeling for Minho. He never done this but he like it so much for his liking. He let Jisung play with his teeth and tounge for a while before he try to take the lead and Jisung easily give in. It was sweet and mess. They then stop for awhile, catching some breathe. Eyes still looking at each other.

 

"What is that for?" Minho asked, smirk

 

"That because i like you too silly" Jisung said, blushing  
Minho pinched Jisung's cheeks. 'cute' he thought. 

 

"What are we then? Still enemy? Friends? or" Jisung asked

 

"Um i dont know" Minho said. He can see that Jisung face become dull a little. Then he peck Jisung's lips once more and said "How does boyfriends sounds like?"

 

Jisung then excitedly said yes and jumping on top of Minho's lap. After a while doing so, Minho stopped Jisung. 

 

"Dont do that, im getting excited" Minho said, smirk never left his mouth

 

"Excited of wh-..... oh, your icecream" Jisung said, blushing mess and he quickly get off from Minho's laps.

 

Both of them then fall into a fit laughter. Talking about how they fought before, their pizzas incident and so on. Just they realized how childish it was to fought for something like that.

 

"Jisung, youre my first ever boyfriend" Jisung gasped. 

 

"Seriously? I feel honored... And i promise i will be your best boyfriend ever!"

Minho smiles sweetly and Jisung swear, whenever Minho smiles he could feel an angel was born. He wish everyone at the school can see how sweet his smile is.

 

"Hm have you think how to tell the students? They have been watching on us for quiet awhile...They going to be shook once we said we are boyfriends and you dont care right if your reputation become bad?" Jisung asked.

 

"Just let them stunt, im going to announce it tomorrow... and who cares about reputation when my boyfriend is lot more important" Minho confidently said

 

"WOOOOOOO LEE MINHO!! How can you talk like you have been dating hundred times before? I dont know youre capable of being this sweet"

 

"Just wait, im going to let it all out when im with you"

 

* * *

  
Last night theyve changing few texts and even a late night call as Jisung become clingy and want to hear Minho's deep voice. Jisung have dated before, multiple times. But all of it was never from his heart, he just do it for fun for his own entertainment. He did feel sorry but yeah he cant stop doing that. But with Minho it just different. The butterflies inside him suddenly feel alive -which he never felt before-, their kisses are differents too. Minho's more delicate and careful but also have the needy side. Just perfect for Jisung's taste and he sure, with Minho its going to be a long journey. As he knew Minho never dated, it make Jisung more eager to teach the latter new things. What to do on their first date, what each other favorite things and lot more have they learnt from the late night call. In short of time, he fell even deeper for Minho. Jisung have been crushing on Minho since his first year but he push the feelings aside as he saw lot of them getting rejected and Jisung hate the feeling of it. Thats why he dated someone who want him, broke up with his own decision so he wont feel hurt. Jisung is like glass, he is fragile but he dont show it. He know Minho is dangerous, but he know he did the right thing when Minho confessed. He ready to take all the consequences to be with Minho. Sound stupid since he didnt know deeper about Minho but he believed on this relationship. He believe on Minho. Whatever he did will be the best for both of them. Jisung sure of it.

 

That morning was rather peaceful for both of them until certain someone decide to suddenly show up and confessed and that someone literally just not anyone, its Bangchan. Bangchan is their senior, first year above Minho. Jisung did know that Bangchan likes him because they once dated before. But what Jisung doesnt know it Bangchan still cant move on from their past and now, he want Jisung back. Jisung was waiting for Minho afterschool to go on walk together. His teacher let them out early and thats how Jisung was found sitting alone outside at the bench near school gate. Make it easy for Minho to found him but unfortunately, bangchan saw him first. It was weird at first, he come and jisung just greets him like always. Instead, Chan started to wailing, crying and pleading. He said that he want to make everything correct with Jisung back. He thought Jisung want to brake up because he didnt pay any attention to the latter but to be honest, Jisung want to break up because he bored. He didnt like Chan one bit, he just dated him because he feel sorry since Chan have been crushing on him for months. Also at that time, Jisung just want someone to moveon from crushing Minho. That was stupid and Jisung know theres going to be something bad happened. Jisung keep saying he have move on and so but Chan wont let him go easily.

 

Other students already looking at them, some are whispering some are recording the moment. Everything was hectic. As Jisung trying to push Chan aside, someone already did it for him. He look up, Minho.

 

"What are you doing?" Minho asked, his tone was one note higher and Jisung knew, its not going to be good. Chan look quiet surprised when he saw Minho and there Jisung trying to keep Minho calm. The students started to come over and record the incident. It wasnt easy to see two badboys and ex-school president in the same situation.

 

"Sorry Minho but this is my problem with Jisung, can you please dont interrupt us?" Chan said, tears still running down his cheeks. Jisung almost feel sorry. 

 

"Its okay Minho, i can handle it" this time Jisung said, he honestly afraid if Minho suddenly beat Chan up. He literally dont want to see that.

Minho then put his hand around Jisung's waist, pull him closer to his chest. Jisung was surprised at first, just how Chan and the other students are. Minho heavily sigh. 

 

"As everyone is here, let me say this. Clean and clear, listen carefully..."  
Jisung know what Minho going to say, and he himself ready. 

 

"This boy right here, Han Jisung, is my boyfriend" 

 

Everyone gasped. Different kind of reaction can be heard by now. Surprised, exclaiming and happy for the two. Chan is overly shocked then he chuckles and said "Proof it then, do you think i will believe you said that? You, Lee Minho, dating Han Jisung? Someone where we all knew hate each other. What kind of game are you playing now Jisung? Do you pay him so i will walk away? No jisung, i wont leave. Youre mine."  
Minho then tighten his grip on Jisung's waist, his hand trembles. No, Jisung was him and him only. 

 

"You want proof? Here's proof."  
With that, Minho quickly kiss Jisung's lips. It wasnt a peck. It was a kiss, a romantic way of kiss. This time, everyone belived what Minho have said.

 

"Satisfied with that Chan?" Minho asked, shot his famous smirk.  
Chan took a deep breath and said "He wont be yours forever. What should be mine will be mine. Remember that Minho" then he walk away, leaving Minho and Jisung with the others at there.

 

"what else are you waiting for? Dont you have a home to go?" Minho yelled at the students there and all of them quickly dismissed. 

 

"You should be more nice to them...anyways, thankyou for helping me Minho" Jisung said, smiling at Minho. 

 

"I will protect you in every way i can... Youre mine, so i will take care of it carefully..."

 

...

  
"Everyone know we are dating now"  
"That's good, then no one will ever confessed to you after this.. Or if there someone who did, tell me.. Im going to crush his bones"

...

  
"You know i like you so much right?"  
"i know and i like you more"

  
...

  
a comfortable silence fall between them.

 

"Minho, i suddenly want kisses" Jisung said, puffing his cheeks

 

"Come 'ere" 

Minho then pampered Jisung's face full with playful but meaningful kisses and Jisung just laugh through it saying it ticklish 

 

"Thankyou for the kisses but i want the real kisses"  
Minho eyes darted back to Jisung, confused

 

"You want a kiss on the lips?"  
a blush appears on Jisung's cheeks.

 

"What i meant is the kisses chocolate but that will do too"

Minho then pull jisung onto the kiss. After few hot minutes, Minho then bring Jisung to the store buy a lot of kisses chocolate and thats how Jisung found he is home with overflowing kisses from Minho. And he like both kisses, the chocolate and Minho. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, thankyou for reading <3
> 
> -byulyjh


End file.
